Naughty Youtuber
by multiplefandomsgirl
Summary: Zoe calls Alfie when he finds out something more interesting in her laptop while she's asleep. / SMUT/


It was a beautiful day in the UK, Alfie got a text from Zoe that said, "Could you come over at like 5? Really need some company."

So, Alfie got to Zoe's house at 5 o' clock sharp.

"Alfie!" she said as she opened the door.

"Hey, where's Joe?"

"Oh, he's not home, I'm practically alone today.." she said in a pouty voice.

"Oh, that's why you're lonely"

"Correct you are. So I was thinking, maybe we could do a youtube video?"

"Sure, sure"

They did the shockball challenge again and after that Zoe was extremely tired and dozed off..

Alfie, on the other hand, was hyper. He wasn't tired at all. Then he wanted to check and edit the video for Zoe so he could surprise her and then she would be less tired. So he got her laptop and clicked on the video files. She saw one that was entitled "XXALFIE".

"What's this?" Alfie thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't be snooping around but he couldn't resist but take a peek and clicked the video.

It was already edited as Alfie could see. He put on his earphones and attached it to the laptop.

It was Zoe who was in the video, and she was taking a video of herself.

"Hi, Alfie." She said seductively. She was wearing a really TIGHT shirt and jeans. It was like she seemed to know that Alfie was there. He looked back at Zoe, who was still sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

She was now infront of the camera and started licking her lips. She took off her shirt and revealed a black lingere bra. Alfies member flew straight up at the sight of this. She started massaging her breasts and started moaning. Then she took off her very tight jeans and started swivling her ass like she was dancing. There, she revealed her matching black panties and started rubbing her lips. "You like that? Mmmm yeah" she moaned.

She got on the bed and started taking of her bra and started moaning like crazy while she kept on massaging her breasts with her pouty face.

Then, she took off her panties. She got up, exposing her full body, naked, and beautiful. She got a vibrator from inside her closet and licked her lips. "Yesss alfie you wanna make me cum? Yeah I know you do mmmmmmmmmmmmm" she turned on the vibrator and started to rub it all over her vagina. She started moaning "aH AH AH YES ALFIEEEEE" she kept moaning his name again and again while she was reaching the climax. "OH ALFIE! FUCK ME HARDER OH OHHHH" and she released a load of cum all over the vibrator.

She lay on the bed, breasts perked while licking all the cum off the vibrator. She licked it showing her tounge and swallowing every bit of it.

"I didn't know she wanted to have sex as much as I want to with her. Wow…" Alfie thought as he started stroking his cock.

Next, Zoe brought out a dildo and it was EXTREMELY HUGE. Not huge as in 5 fingers but HUGE like two whole hands dildo. She propped it on the bed and started pushing herself down and up. Slowly at first but then she started picking pace. Alfie was too. He was quite enjoying himself as pre-cum started to form.

Zoe, being the girl started moaning and groaning and screaming Alfie's name. It was so loud and she was so horny that she needed him. All of him. She kept going up and down and up and down and up and down. She changed her position and put it inside her ass. She started moaning and shouting "HARDER UH HARDER. LOVE ME MMM HARDER YES YES YES" She started going faster and faster, you could see the cum flowing through her bum cheeks. She screamed "I need you! UGH YES YES ALFIE FASTER."

Alfie was on that verge of releasing his cum all over his boxers. He kept stroking and fapping and couldn't help it. He was thinking of Zoe and how much he wanted to fuck her so much.

Zoe already hit the climax and released another load of cum to the dildo. She started slurping her own juices, pretending that this HUGE dildo was Alfies cock and gave it a blowjob. Alfie's cock tingled at the thought of her masturbating about him and he started to cum and it splattered everywhere. Even on Zoe's laptop. It was everywhere. But it didn't really matter to him.

Because he was gonna fuck her raw as soon as she wakes up.


End file.
